You Only Get One Chance
by ImaginationBird
Summary: Chad is forced not to date so he starts to hang out with Sonny, being the only girl he isn't attratced to, but the paparazzi refuse to believe they're 'just friends'. How right they are!
1. CDC single!

**After finishing my favourite story so far PenPal Program I decided to move on straight away, I don't think I'll be getting an idea like that for a while but we can see :D The whole story's in Chad's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm only saying this once: I DO NOT own SWAC as much as I would love to.**

"I'm sorry Lassie it just isn't working,"

"It's Lizzie," an irritated voice said over the phone.

"Yeah well doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I pressed the end button, now I can move on to Christina.

"Chad?" it was my director running towards me with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it Derek, I'm about to be said yes to by a girl here," The phone was dialling but Derek grabbed it off me and pressed end.

"Check this graph out," he shoved the piece of paper under my nose, "It indicates that more people watch Mackenzie Falls when you are single," sure enough he had labelled the line with the names of my ex girlfriends and when there was a name by the dot, the line went down.

"So I can't have a girlfriend no big deal," I shrugged, it didn't mean I couldn't go on dates.

"So I suggest you get seen with a girl that doesn't like you," Derek continued.

"Every girl likes Chad Dylan Cooper, Derek,"

"That Monroe girl doesn't seem to like you very much, hang around her for a while and we'll see what the ratings go like! I'll tell Mr Condor straight away!" he walked away before I got a chance to stop him but now he's told Mr Condor I have to do it!

I have to be seen publicly with Sonny Monroe, a Random!

**This is just the beginning I am typing the next one and publishing it right after this! Please review with idea's or if you liked it or not :D**


	2. Chad's the better person

**All in CDC's POV**

I can't believe this. Mr Condor has called both me and Sonny to his office!

Of course Sonny was too busy scowling at me to even bother to ask why we'd been called. I didn't know but I had a good feeling it was about me and her hanging out for my shows publicity, not that she could disagree because Mr Condor wanted the best for his number one show.

"You can go in now!" The receptionist called, we jumped to our feet, eager to escape the awkward silence.

"Please sit," Mr Condor said politely as Sonny and I walked in the room, "Chad you are aware of this but Miss Monroe hasn't been filled in on the details. Sonny, Mackenzie Falls is the backbone of this studio and because of Chad's dating history the back is having spasms and the rest of the body will suffer because of it," I saw Sonny's lip tremble as she tried to hold in her laughter at Mr Condor's in depth description, "That's where you come in Miss Monroe,"

"What do you need me for?" a panicked look took over her face.

"You will be the only girl Chad has any contact with outside work, I heard you two hate each other, therefore fans will be happy to see Chad is single and can go back to their silly little fantasies that he will one day love them," he finished his sentence with a satisfied nod.

"I'm okay with it," I could work this to my advantage.

"What!" Sonny screamed, "No I can't hang out with Chad,"

"Miss Monroe, is Chad being the better person here?" Mr Condor shook his head at her. Bingo. If I can make myself look like the better person the whole time then this would actually be pretty fun.

"No sir," Sonny mumbled as she slumped into the chair.

"Great!" Mr Condor stood up to show us out, "Now don't go falling in love when I'm not watching!" he shut the door but we could still hear his laughing. What was that supposed to mean.

"That... That won't happen," I stuttered at her.

"You're right it won't, just because all those other girls were blind doesn't mean I am!" she yelled, she really wasn't making this easier for herself.

"I'm looking forward to hanging with you Monroe," I held out my hand for her to shake it. Now she's done it, she had said that she wouldn't fall in love with me so now she has to fall in love with me, it's Chad code.

"Are you ill?" she asked placing a worried hand on my forehead.

"Oh Sonny aren't you funny, I can see why everyone loves you so much," I laughed as best as I could, "Meet me later in my dressing room, okay?"

"How do I know which one's yours?" she yelled after me.

"Trust me Sonny, you'll know," I laughed a genuine laugh this time; I couldn't wait until she saw this!

On my way back to my dressing room I bumped into a couple of my cast mates, who all yelled at me at once:

"Nice one Chad, getting to hang out with Sonny!"

"She's so hot, you are so lucky!"

"Don't blow your chances with her mate,"

Those comments were obviously from the boys who received a raised eyebrow from me. The girls were a little more excited than expected, shame really I thought they'd be jealous.

"Chad! Oh my God don't blow it!"

"You two are sooo cute!"

"If you need advice come to me,"

The last one was from Portlyn, who would have thought she would be the supportive type.

"Guys, I'm not going out with her, we're just hanging out as enemies," I held my hands up defensively.

After my award winning speech because every word I say is award worthy, I am positive I heard them all mutter, "for now,"

My cast has some serious snooping issues; they're always the first to comment when Sonny and I argue.

All I know is this week is going to be a very interesting one...

**What does Chad want Sonny to see in his dressing room...**

**Sorry this is really short but my mom wants the computer but next chapter will be longer :D please review :D**


	3. Chad's Mistake

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D I'll be updating a lot but sorry if the chapters aren't very long I get tired easily :D**

**Enjoy :D**

I really don't want Sonny to see my dressing room, but then again I really should have thought about that before editing that picture of us on my laptop then framing it...

Yes, okay I admit it. I digitally edited a picture of Sonny and a picture of me so we're back to back. Big deal. There also may be more than one...

OH GOD! I look like a stalker! Take them down, take them down!

I had all five of the pictures in my arms when none other than Little Miss Sunshine herself waltzed in.

"So you found your way okay?" I asked smugly.

"Chad, your door has a life size picture of you on it, it wasn't hard," she hadn't noticed the pictures yet, I might get away with this.

"Yeah that gleam in my eye was real you know?" carefully I walked towards my cupboards.

"I don't remember having those photos taken," Sonny stood up and grabbed the pictures of 'us'.

"Funny story," I laughed, "I found them, some crazed fan who thinks there's something going on between us,"

"Oh," her face fell slightly and she managed to drag her eyes off me long enough to look around at the 4 walls, one of which was covered in a giant mirror the other three had my trademark Mackenzie Falls photo on them, "Is this for real?"

"Everything's real when CDC's here,"

"What does that even mean?" her face returned to the same disbelieving expression.

"Sonny, just because your dressing room doesn't look like this, you think that Chad Dylan Cooper stands for anything less than perfect?" I explained.

"Shut up Chad," she muttered, "So what're we doing first?"

"Well I thought we'd go over the rules first," it is so much fun to annoy her.

"Oh really?" mission accomplished she looked pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, like don't expect me to be nice to you after this is over," I began.

"Well, here's my rules, don't talk to me unnecessarily," she looked so cute all wound up.

"Ouch, not. You're rubbish at this Monroe, leave it to the master before you step up to my leagues again," I didn't say the thing about her being cute okay?

"If I wasn't being forced to stay here I'd be out so quickly, but seeing as I am let's at least pretend Mr Condor's request is sane,"

"Who's forcing you to stay?" I yelled.

"You are!" she yelled back as I realised that we were standing extremely close to each other and my hands had somehow made their way round Sonny's wrists. Why hadn't she said anything?

I let go immediately, "Who's stopping you now Monroe?" I whispered in her ear and she shivered. Without thinking I pushed her towards the door but as I looked at her face, her eyes stung with hurt.

"You're right Cooper maybe I shouldn't have expected you to be nice at all, sorry I'm not a supermodel," she ran out tears in her eyes, leaving me speechless.

I didn't move until Portlyn walked in.

"You blew it didn't you?" she asked but all I could do was nod, "What did you do?"

"I... pushed her," I myself couldn't believe it.

"Chad what did I tell you before? You don't need to be like that with Sonny she accepts you for who you are, I'll try and get you a second chance but believe me, begging is in order,"

Portlyn was like a sister to me which is why it's annoying when people think we're going out, she's too much of a good friend for that.

I agree with her though, maybe this time I took it a step too far.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize.

**Hope you liked it but I'm tired now so please review next chapter will be longer I just need to get on the laptop earlier :D please review**


End file.
